


Seconds

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya teaches Riley the birds and the bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

Maya, you really don't have to do this." Riley sighs, tucking her hair behind her ear. She sits cross legged across from her friend, who is scrolling through her phone looking for proper diagrams to use.

"Yes, I do. I've met your parents, and they'll never teach you this stuff. And clearly you arent learning anything from the internet either." Maya grumbles, and continues her search. Riley gasps in fake offence. "I do too know stuff." She says, crossing her arms.

"The most you know of is the time we made out in your living room." Maya reminds her. Both of them feel a rush of heat in their cheeks at the mention of their impromptu make out session that happened just last week. It didn't lead to a relationship or anything of the sorts it just kind of... happened. And they never really mentioned it... until now.

"Uh, sorry." Maya murmured under her breathe. "That was..." She sighs and scratches a random spot on her wrist.

"Well, we can't ignore it forever, I guess. We made out in my living room. And it was... fun." Riley shrugs. Mayas lost for words, her jaw slack. When she finally composes herself, she nods slightly.

"Yeah, it was. Fun, I mean." She agrees. And it's true. It was. From the moment their lips had touched it's like they were on fire. Maya remembers the feel of Riley gripping her back as she grinded down into her and takes a moment to steady her breathing.

"It was just... A thing." Riley adds. Maya snaps herself out of her memories to look at Riley. A thing.

"Of course." She agrees. "Just... That thing that happened between friends-"

"I'm gonna need you to stop right there." Riley interrupts. Maya raises an eyebrow.

"Because that's what I said about Lucas."

Maya can't help the laugh that escapes and Riley tries not to laugh herself.

"So, we're good now?" Riley asks. She gives her a smile and nods.

"Now, at your age you're usually already exposed to this stuff but the I think the Riley committee has kept this from you." Maya starts. Riley mentally prepared herself for the scarring that is to come.

***

"-and that's how you get pregnant. Their are ways to prevent that but of course the only full proof way is abstinence-"

"Or I could just have sex with girls." Riley interrupts mindlessly. Maya chokes on air and takes a moment to fix her breathing.

"Yeah, of course. But that's- I mean you'll probably want to-"

"No, trust me, I won't." Riley sighs, laying back on her bed. She crosses her arms behind her head and sighs, looking up at her ceiling. "I just have no sexual interest in boys." She shrugs. Maya looks toward the ceiling and mouths a prayer.

"B-but you do girls? I mean, you have an interest in girls?"

"Yeah. Girls are hot." Riley smiles.

"Like who?"

"Are you asking if I think your hot?"

"I- not specifically, I mean, I'd be okay with that if you think that." Maya shrugs. She trying to be as casual about this as Riley but her heart is hammering in her chest, so much so that she's convinced Riley can hear it.

"Of course. I've thought so ever since we made out. Before then, even."

"But Lucas." Maya stutters. The lesson is now long forgotten.

"I don't know, I mean. Lucas was the first boy I ever like and then we went on a date and I kissed him, but then my feelings kind of.... Hit a Plateau. I didn't want to do anything else with him."

"But you did with me?"

Now there's a question. Riley sits up again so she can look at Maya while they're having this conversation, and she notices how nervous she is immediately.

"Cause I-I kind of wanted to." Maya admits quietly. Riley blinks at her and weighs her options.

"We can. If you want." Riley's whispering now, but she's crawled over to Maya so she hears her.

"Do you want to?" Maya asks just as quietly. Riley is so close, just as close as she was that night, but they aren't just talking about kissing this time.

"I really want to." Riley admits. She swears her entire body is pulsing.

  
Maya leans forward intending on meeting Riley's lips, but instead Riley leans back until she's flat against her bed, pulling Maya on top of her. Maya's chest is heaving at the sight of Riley laid out in front of her. "Are you sure?" She whispers. Riley shivers at the feel of her breathe on her lips. She nods slightly and whispers "I trust you." Before tilting her head upwards and capture Maya's lips between her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. This is not the ending I had in mind when I decided to write this but..... Well I wrote this.


End file.
